Fun at Work
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Your-OTP-Prompts on Tumblr. Imagine your OTP: making out in their shared work space, watched by their boss- a member of your NoTP or Person C of your OT3. Seemed like a perfect prompt for some Triple Treble.
"Hey Beca, do you have a copy of the fax order forms? A customer took my last one." Chloe asked as she popped her head over the divide in their cubicles.

"Yeah, I've got one right here." Beca said with a smile as she handed the paper over.

"Thank you so much! I'll just run to the copier real fast to make some of my own and I'll be it right back to you." Chloe said gratefully.

Beca waved her off. "Don't worry about it. You would have done the same for me and you can keep it. I've got a million."

"Oh totes, no one should have to deal with Alice's wrath for forgetting to print off a few extra copies of the fax form." Chloe said as a scowl spread across her face at the thought of the militant owner of the company.

"Definitely. I wouldn't even wish it on Aubrey," Beca agreed.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Come on Beca, she's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say," Beca said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "She doesn't ask you to stay late to do the final weekly totals while everyone else in the office gets to go out and have fun."

"Would it make you feel better if I stayed and helped you"?"

Beca's eyes went wide in surprise. "What? No, that's ok. You go out and have fun. Text me if you guys go anywhere after the Cellar." The brunette insisted.

Chloe walked around so she was in Beca's cubicle. "The only person from here I want to see outside the office is you."

The brunette couldn't help but blush and turn away, only to be stopped by Chloe who cupped her chin and forced them to make eye contact. "You're not going to help me get out of here any earlier if all we do is stare at each other."

"We've worked hard all week, I think we deserve a little fun time on the company's time." Chloe said before closing the gap between herself and Beca.

At first, Beca's eyes remained wide open in shock. She wasn't sure if what was happening was real or just something she was imagining. In the past, whenever that had happened, the brunette always ended up waking up right after they broke apart, panting and in a cold sweat.

When she finally realized that this wasn't a dream and Chloe was actually kissing her, Beca started moving her lips in sync with the redhead's.

Encouraged by the action, Chloe ran her tongue along Beca's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

The brunette immediately granted the redhead entrance and their tongues started moving in perfect rhythm. Normally, Beca would have put up a fight for dominance, but she knew that Chloe was in control of this whole situation and she was content to sit back and see what happened.

Chloe's hands started to roam, one stopped on Beca's cheek and cupped it while the other played with the hem of her shirt before disappearing inside and making their way up. It didn't stop until it reached one of the brunette's perky tits and gave it a firm squeeze, making her moan.

Satisfied with the reaction she had received, the redhead urged the brunette to sit in her chair before straddling her, never removing her hand from Beca's shirt.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Beca tried lamely. "We could get caught."

"No we won't," Chloe reassured her as she moved to start kissing Beca's neck. "Aubrey and Alice are the only two people still here and their offices are on the other side of the building."

"God point." Beca whispered, arousal think in her voice as her hands moved to Chloe's hips and gave them a squeeze.

The two kept going until a high-pitched, "What in the actual _fuck_ are you two doing?" Made them jump apart.

Looking right at the brunette and redhead with wide eyes and a gaping mouth was their boss.

"Aubrey!" Chloe greeted a little too enthusiastically. "What brings you down to his part of the office?" She asked as she removed her hands from inside Beca's shirt and got off of the brunette.

"It's getting late and Beca still hasn't turned in the weekly sales totals so Alice and I can process and log them, so I came down to see what the hold up was." The blonde explained, still staring at her two coworkers in shock.

"Oh, right." Chloe said as she suddenly remembered what she was supposed to be helping Beca with. "We were about to get started on that, but we got, um, distracted." The redhead trailed off as she failed to think of a better explanation for what they had been doing that would be somewhat believable.

"I can see that." Aubrey said with her eyebrows raised as she craned her neck to sneak a peak at the still very flustered brunette behind the redhead and couldn't help but feel jealousy course through her because it was Beca who Chloe was interest in and not her. "Beca, come to my office first thing Monday morning to discuss your future with this company."

Beca felt like she had just been punched in the gut and tears started welling up in her eyes. She complained about her job, but that was just a way of letting off steam, she didn't want to lose a job that she was somewhat good at and enjoyed. She also didn't want to have to start job hunting again and explain why her employment had abruptly ended.

"You can't fire her for kissing me." Chloe said in disbelief at what was happening.

"I never said I was going to fire her," Aubrey said coldly. "I simply said we should discuss her future at this company."

"Oh bullshit! Everyone knows that's just resume speak for when you're about to fire someone." The redhead fired back.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Chloe. "Two co-workers kissing is a clear violation of this company's sexual harassment policy. I'm obligated to fire one of you so unless you want to be out of a job, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and let me handle this situation."

Chloe got right in Aubrey's face. "If I remember correctly, that rule only applies to supervisors and employees, not two consenting, adult co-workers who hold them same title."

The blonde and redhead glared angrily at each other for a few moments until Aubrey leaned in to kiss Chloe.

For a beat, everything was quiet. The blonde was too busy kissing the redhead to notice anything else. Chloe just stood completely confused as to what had just happened, and Beca just watched in awe at how hot it was watching Aubrey and Chloe kiss right in front of her.

When she finally came back to her senses, Chloe broke the kiss and pushed Aubrey off of her. "What the fuck was that?" The redhead yelled. "You came in here threatening to fire Beca over a consensual kiss and lectured us about what constitutes sexual harassment and then you, a supervisor, kiss me? You've got some fucking nerve."

Aubrey's face immediately got hot with embarrassment as she looked down at the ground in shame. "I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from. I promise it wasn't anything I planned or was trying to do to intimidate you or anything," the blonde said nervously before locking eyes with Chloe. "Can we please just forget all of this happened?"

"Hell. No." Chloe spat. "I'm going to HR first thing on Monday morning and reporting you for sexual harassment and I'm sure Beca will have no problem acting as my witness. Right, Beca?"

"Do it again," Beca said.

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

"Kiss her again," Beca said excitedly.

"Are you serious? She just tried to get you fired and then kissed me without my consent and you want me to kiss her again? Have you lost your mind?"

"But it was so hot," the brunette said with wide, dilated pupils as she looked between the blonde and redhead.

"I agree with Chloe," Aubrey said sadly. "Nothing good can come from us kissing again."

"Finally, something we can agree on!" Chloe said in a combination of disbelief and exasperation.

Beca glared at the two women in front of her. "All we've been talking about for the last 10 minutes are all of the things we supposedly didn't want to happen. Can't we spend 10 seconds on something one of us actually wants to happen?" The brunette asked.

"It's not that simple," Chloe started before she got cut off.

"Oh, really?" Beca asked before grabbing the sides of Chloe's face and pulled her in for a short but heated kiss before pulling apart to do the same to Aubrey. "Seemed pretty damn simple to me," the brunette said victoriously as she saw the looks on Aubrey and Chloe's faces.

The redhead turned to face the blonde, still glaring at her. "I'm doing this to prove a point to Beca. It doesn't change the fact that I didn't consent to that kiss earlier."

Aubrey looked at the ground sadly and nodded. "I know. I understand."

Chloe gave a curt nod. "Good. Now let's get this over with," the redhead lamented before planting her hands on the sides of Aubrey's face before pulling her into a kiss.

At first, nothing happened. They stood awkwardly with their lips pressed against one another. Then, to Aubrey's surprise, Chloe's lips started moving against hers.

Nervously, Aubrey started returning the kiss, still worried that Chloe would pull away at any second and slap her. After a few moments of them still kissing, the blonde ran her tongue across the redhead's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, which was immediately granted.

Chloe tasted amazing, just a hint of mint from her post-lunch brushing. It made Aubrey moan and Chloe smirk.

They made out for a few moments before a throat clearing made them jump apart.

"I thought you guys had forgotten about me." Beca said with a victorious smirk on her face as she alternated between looking between the embarrassed blonde and redhead.

"She's a much better kisser than I could have imagined," Chloe muttered.

Aubrey shot her an annoyed look, like it was something she heart a lot and wasn't sure why. Beca just smirked. "Why don't we all go back to my place and find out if kissing is the only thing she's good at?"

Chloe looked back and forth between Aubrey and Beca for a full minute with an unreadable expression before evenly saying, "I'm probably going to regret this later, but right now I'm too horny to care."

"Let's get going then," Beca said before making her way to the elevator to get to the parking lot.

Aubrey and Chloe followed Beca in their cars to the brunette's apartment before silently following up the stairs and into the apartment.

The blonde and redhead were impressed with the brunette's apartment. Beca was a recent college graduate who often couldn't go out for drinks with her co-workers because she didn't have a lot of money. The apartment they were standing in looked like it belonged to someone who could afford a lot more than post-work drinks. "Wow Beca, your place is really nice." Chloe commented.

"Yeah, how do you afford it with what you make?" Aubrey blurted out.

"Aubrey!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok, I know what you meant." Beca reassured. "This was my dad's apartment before he moved in with Shelia, but kept it in his name so I could have it and the landlord wouldn't be able to raise the rent before I moved in. It's still a bit of a stretch each month, but it's better than living in a shady area of town."

Aubrey and Chloe nodded their understanding and started to drift off into their own thoughts. Beca got annoyed and asking in frustration, "I'm sorry, did we come here to have a three way or marvel at my apartment?"

"When the blonde and redhead hesitated, the brunette took things into her own hands. She strode over to her partners to pull each of them into a short, passionate kiss before grabbing one of each of their hands and pulled them into the bedroom.

Once they had arrived at their destination, Beca pulled Chloe and then Aubrey into long, tender kisses as she undressed them both.

At first, Aubrey and Chloe were self-conscious being naked in front of each other, but a soft caress from Beca put those insecurities to rest.

"You're so gorgeous, both of you," Beca mumbled as she took in the sight of the two women in front of her, making them blush. The brunette smirked at the reaction before flopping down on the bed. "I seem to be wearing far too many clothes."

Aubrey and Chloe both shared knowing smiles before joining Beca on the bed. The redhead began stripping the brunette from the waist up between kisses while the blonde stripped her from the waist down.

When Beca was naked, Chloe pulled Beca in for an intense kiss while Aubrey situated herself between her thighs and started eating her out.

Beca had never been so turned on or overwhelmed by pleasure in her life. She was pretty sure that if she didn't have the back of Aubrey's head to grab onto, she would self-combust.

"O-o-oh, fuck," Beca moaned out, breaking the kiss with Chloe. "I'm gonn-ah!" With that, the brunette's back arched as she came. Aubrey kept going to help Beca ride out her high while Chloe curled into her side and placed light kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"Fuck," Beca gasped in relief as she collapsed onto the bed. "No offense, Bre, but before a few minutes ago, I never would have thought you'd have it in you to make me come like that."

"None taken." Aubrey said with an amused smile as she crawled up to rest her chin in Beca's lower abdomen. She hadn't been resting for more than 30 seconds when the brunette beckoned her forward.

The blonde gave a questioning look, but obeyed as she crawled up the brunette's body until she was face-to-face with Beca. It was then that Beca reached up to wrap her hand around Aubrey's neck to pull her into a kiss that the brunette was in charge of the whole time.

After a few moments of heavily making out, Beca began moving a little, annoying Aubrey. "Beca, if you want to be on top just say so."

The brunette growled before delivering a hard smack to the blonde's ass, which was enough to shock her while Beca maneuvered them the way she wanted, with their centers lined up. Aubrey couldn't help but gasp and look up the brunette with wide eyes.

Beca just chuckled as she rested her hands on Aubrey's hips as she rocked her own up. The blonde shivered and gasped, making the brunette smirk. "Does that answer your question?"

Aubrey nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's get going then," Beca said as she slowly started rocking her hips at a quickly building pace. Aubrey followed her lead.

A squeak quickly moved the brunette's attention to the redhead at the corner of the bed, one hand flicking her clit and the other with two fingers moving in and out of herself as she watched Beca and Chloe intently.

"Chloe," Beca called out, immediately earning the redhead's attention. "Come over here and kneel with your legs spread as much as they can without losing your balance."

The redhead did as she was told without question. She didn't have long to wonder what Beca had in mind before she felt two fingers being roughly pushed inside of her. Chloe's left hand immediately shot to her hair to tangle in her fiery looks while her right hand went to her breasts to massage them and tweak her nipples.

Beca smirked at the effect she was already having on the redhead. A few moments later, she was struck with another idea. "Aubrey," she called out. "Make out with Chloe, but don't stop what you're doing, got it?"

The blonde nodded as she sat up so she was still scissoring with Beca, but could also reach up and pull the redhead into a heated kiss.

Chloe moaned into Aubrey's mouth and pushed her tongue past the blonde's lips, not bothering to ask for permission to enter.

Beca enjoyed watching the blonde and redhead make out as she finger fucked Chloe and scissored Aubrey. It was all incredibly hot and having an immediate effect on them all. Aubrey and Chloe's kiss was becoming increasingly sloppy and the blonde's hip movements were also growing more erratic while Chloe's became more deliberate, she was desperately doing anything she could to come.

Beca wasn't impervious to her own primal urges to come, but she did her best to hold off until she was ready for all of them to come.

Without warning, the brunette pressed her thumb against Chloe's clit and start rubbing tight circles around it while she reached her free hand up to twist and pull at Aubrey's nipple. "Come for me," the brunet ordered with a gasp before she went flying over the edge. Unsurprisingly, the blonde and redhead followed closely behind her.

When they had all ridden out their orgasms, Beca collapsed back against the pillows with Aubrey collapsing on top of her. "Fuck," the brunette groaned at the unexpected impact.

"Sorry," Aubrey mumbled.

"It's ok," Beca reassured as she gently caressed the blonde's side as she turned her head toward Chloe to asses how she was doing.

The redhead was passed out, face turned to the side on the pillow next to Beca and Aubrey, lightly snoring.

They laid in content silence for a few moments before Aubrey broke it. "This is so and HR violation," she said quietly.

Beca pulled back a little so she was looking Aubrey in the eye. Seeing the concern on the brunette's face made the blonde smile. "And I loved every second of it."

"It's fun to break the rules sometimes, isn't it?" Beca asked with a cocky smirk.

Aubrey just hummed in agreement as she brought her head back down to rest in the crook of Beca's neck and followed Chloe into content sleep.


End file.
